


Left Alone

by BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chloe is a bit of a bitch, Happy Ending, He's being abandoned again, Idiots in Love, Jealous Michael, Jealousy, Jeremy being a bad friend, Jeremy crying, M/M, Micheal crying, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Post-Squip, poor baby, sad Micheal, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows/pseuds/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows
Summary: Micheal is jealous that Jeremy's new friends (The Squip Squad) have replaced him.Basically Micheal gets abandoned again but it has a happy ending because I love this ship so much!!Also the title is a Blink-182 song cause I couldn't think of anything :D





	Left Alone

He hated the feeling of jealousy. The way his stomach twisted and turned uncomfortably, almost as if he were sick. He hated how it kept him up at night, no position seemed comfortable to him. It was stupid and selfish, he knew that he should be accepting of Jeremy's new friends but he couldn’t help it. Micheal watched as Jeremy laughed at something Jake said and hugged Christine as she sat down at their lunch table. He couldn't help but feel abandoned all over again.

They were always making plans with Jeremy for after school and weekends, they were always so close to him. So close that Micheal could hardly even get a chance to talk to Jeremy, his best friend, His . He knew that he had no right to be jealous that they were just acting like normal friends, Jeremy deserved normal friends. In his opinion, Jeremy deserved the world. He hated himself for getting so worked up over it but no matter what he said to himself, it didn’t work. It didn’t stop his stomach from turning, it didn’t give him back his sleep.

Jeremy had hardly said a word to him since they started hanging out with him, perhaps he had only spoken to him because he had no one else but now he does. Micheal still tried to hang out with him or to even talk to him be every attempt was pointless, Jeremy's time was taken up by is other friends, his better friends. Jeremy had tried at first, tried to include Micheal in the 'squip squad' but there just wasn't room for him. He barely felt noticed in the group and had nothing in common with the others. He felt completely unwanted, it was like now that Jeremy had other friends Micheal wasn't needed anymore.

He had just finished school and was sitting at an old spot that he and Jeremy had once called their 'special spot'. Jeremy and his friends would pass by the spot almost everyday but Jeremy would never say anything as he passed, Micheal couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Once school was over, he’d always head back to that same spot and try to stop the feeling within his gut, try to hold back tears. Jeremy was just walking past when the tears began to fall, if he had of opened his eyes he would have noticed the concerned look Jeremy gave him before he was pulled away.

The next day Micheal was just arriving at their special spot, sitting down and hugging his legs trying to make himself as small as possible. The sound of several different pairs of footsteps could be heard, he knew who they were but he didn’t look up. He knew if he looked up that he would see pity and disgust on their faces. Micheal felt a warm hand on his shoulder and waited for the inevitable teasing to come. The silence was broken by someone’s impatient tapping.

“How much longer do we have to stand here with this loser? Honestly Jerry we're ganna be late!” Chloe whined, the glare of her eyes burning holes in the back of his head. Chloe wasn’t exactly the nicest person, not to anyone outside her friends group and she had disliked Micheal since the day they met.

“Just wait Chlo I just wanted to-" Jeremy started, but was cut off by Jenna.

"Talk to him later we have better things to do than hang around this stoner!" She grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him away, dragging him to whatever stupid thing they were going to. Non of them seemed to care about Micheal and at this rate, Micheal barely did either.

It was about a week after Jeremy had almost spoken to him when he got beaten up by some bullies for being gay. He didn't say anything, just let them hit him until they got bored and left to find someone else to bash. Micheal had stumbled into class late with blood poring out his nose and his eye already turning black. He had almost made it to his seat when the teacher demanded that he go to the nurses office. Just before he left he felt a piece of paper being stuffed into his hand, it read:

Meet me at our spot after school  
\- Jeremy

He went there as soon as the nurse would let him leave, wondering if he was just going to be teased again or if Jeremy would even be their. He was dragged from his thoughts as soon as he arrived, he only just got a glimpse of Jeremy's face before he was pulled into a massive hug.

He hugged back just as intensely and for once since the squipcident he felt happy. He wished the hug could have lasted forever but he noticed that Jeremy was shaking so he pulled away. Jeremy's cheeks were stained with tear tracks and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you ok?" Micheal asked as he gently wiped Jeremy's tears away.

More tears replaced them and Jeremy chuckled softly "You're asking me? Look at you Micheal!" His hand hovered just above Micheal's black eye, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah" he stuttered and sucked in a breath, Jeremy was so close to him. If Micheal wanted he could kiss him, but he held himself back. Jeremy wouldn't like that, he would hate it and they weren't even that close of friends at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Micah" Jeremy sobbed "I should have been there I've been a terrible friend!"

"Yeah it would have been great if you were there" Micheal said sarcastically "We both could have gotten beaten up."

"Micheal" 

He continued to rant "Oh I forgot, your friends would have helped you so really it would have turned out the same anyway!" He didn't know why he was being so harsh, Jeremy was finally talking to him but all he could remember was that his best friend had abandoned him twice.

"Michel no, I should never have let this happen. I know I've been a horrible person to you, the others just take up so much of my time and I don't know why I haven't just told them no. I really want to hang out with you again Micheal, you're my best friend..." He stopped talking to wipe away the tears that had began to fall again.

"I know why you haven't said no to them" Micheal whispered, "It's because they're way cooler than I'll ever be, I'm just a pathetic loser I understand why you don't want me anymore."

He was about to walk away but before he knew what was happening, a warmth touched his lips. His eyes widened as he processed what was going on, Jeremy was kissing him! The kiss was short but even after he stopped his lips still tingled slightly.

“Please don’t you ever think that again, Micheal! You're my best friend and while I do have new friends, they won't ever replace you! Micheal, I-I love you. I was afraid to admit it before because I thought you would be mad but I want you to know and I’m sorry you thought I was abandoning you again. I'm just a complete idiot!” His apology was rambled and some parts hardly understandable but Micheal always understood him.

He gripped the front of Jeremy's shirt, pulled him down and smashed their lips together, the kiss was filled with love and affection and he only pulled away after a while to gather air, both lips were bruised from kissing. “I love you too, Jeremy. I always have and I always will, no matter what.” Micheal whispered into his ear and they both leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not a great writer  
> Hope you enjoyed it tho :)


End file.
